Kisses
by Sailor Moon Has Balls
Summary: First kisses from the couple we all know and love soo much!
1. New Found Love

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to its respectful owner(s).**

**Enjoy!**

***************************************************************************

"Usagi…" he started.

"Mamoru?"

"Ever since we first met in the arcade… I have…" he paused.

"You have…?" she tilted her head to the side. He cleared his throat.

"I have… I love you," he whispered. Her eyes widened.

"You… love me?" she asked, stunned. Now that she thought about it, she remembers times where he had hinted his feelings. She suddenly felt incredibly stupid and mentally slapped her forehead.

"Yes… I love you," she couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth… she had just graduated. For four years, he had loved her, and she felt terrible that she didn't notice it before.

He abruptly grabbed her shoulders, pulling her against his rock-hard body. She shuddered in surprise, her eyes going wide as he pressed his lips to hers in a heated kiss. She struggled momentarily, taken aback by the sudden movement and lack of air in her lungs. Finally, after her wrestling against him proved her weak, she gave in and kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck in the process. He smiled into the kiss, his heart overwhelmed with love for this woman in his arms. She felt him smile and smiled too. His kiss was sweet, and she was loving it. She was loving him. Now. More than just a best friend.

The two broke apart promptly to look into each other's eyes. Blue met blue, and that's when he knew for sure that she loved him too. Happiness, satisfaction and pure love was beaming in this woman's eyes; he was overjoyed.

"I love you, too," she whispered. It was barely audible, but he heard it. Loud and clear. He smiled and kissed her again, this time less passionate. It was chaste and short, but it held the same amount of affection as their previous kiss. The two slowly became weak from each other's gentle passion, and he swooped her up, bridal-style. He quickly walked to his car, their eyes never leaving each other. He sat her down in the passenger side of his car and quickly ran over to his side of the car.

Once he settled in, he leaned over and she gave him a short peck before he sped off. The car growled as it made its way across town, hurriedly making its way to his apartment.

Finally, the car slowed and made its way into a parking garage. He looked around, looking for a spot as fast as he can. There! He swerved into the space and instantly shut the car off, getting out and rounding the vehicle to make it to her side. She watched as he opened her door and once again swoop her into his arms. He shut and locked the door in one swift move, walking toward the elevator in the other direction.

He set her down just before the couple entered the small room, his arm protectively around her waist. She smiled to herself, adoring his loving attitude. Why had she avoided this man? She gently shook her head. No time to think about regrets. Now was the time to think of him, her new future. The blonde woman stepped into the elevator with her companion, leaning into him as he pressed the 'up' button.

He twirled her toward him and kissed her again. This time she was ready for him and welcomed the opposite pair of lips. Smiling into their kiss, she instinctively snaked her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. His strong arms managed to lift her off the ground and push her up against the nearest wall; her legs wrapped around his waist. As the elevator made its way up, much too quickly for the lovers, the two became completely focused on a war of tongues and hands.

The elevator binged, and the couple hastily broke apart, simply avoiding embarrassment. She blushed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the crowded lobby, expertly dodging tourists and business men and women. She followed suit, afraid that if she were to get too far she'd be lost. Soon they were in a second elevator, but this time they had an audience. Both blushing, the couple stared at the closed door in front of them and willed the rising cube to climb the floors faster.

When the two heard the familiar binging, they rushed out the door. He shakily pulled out his keys, going as fast as he could. She watched eagerly, smiling at his trembling fingers.

The door was open! He let her enter first, and slammed the door shut before pulling her to him once more. She giggled softly and turned toward him. She held his head in her hands, staring into his midnight blue eyes. He held her waist and simultaneously the couple dove in for each other. He turned her and pushed her against his front door, giving her little pecks here and there. She moved her hands from the sides of his face to his black hair as he pulled her off the ground again. She responded by wrapping her legs around his waist the second time that night, and he pressed her against the wall. She moaned softly as he moved his lips from her jaw-line to her neck, and she complied by tilting her head back against the wall, giving better access to him. He smiled and continued to caress her smooth, porcelain skin with his lips and tongue. Supporting her with his arms, he pulled her from the wall and walked to the couch. The two dropped onto the soft cushions below, still giving each other small Eskimo kisses.

"I love you," he said again, his eyes still closed. She gave him a small peck and told him that she loved him too. The two were enraptured yet again in a short kiss, their movements much slower and sweeter.

***************************************************************************

**Guess who was bored out of her mind and feeling a little creative? ME! XD This is a very, very tiny oneshot. Quite romantic, too, in my humble opinion. ^-^ What do you all think of it? Too much? Not enough? XD Just kidding. I hope you all enjoyed this ****fluffy thing.**

**Leave a review for great justice!!**


	2. Alleyway Makeout Sessions

**Another one!**

**Same disclaimer applies.**

*********************************************************************************************

How could she do this to him? She was so annoying, yet it was that quality about her that made him attracted to her more. He was presently looming over her like a shadow in the alleyway next to the arcade they both love so much. She seemed to shy away under him, but looked up at him defiantly. He placed his hands next to her head, making her stiffen and feel trapped. Seeing her bite her bottom lip made him want to kiss her lips until they were swollen.

Damn! Why is he torturing her? His scent was overwhelming her, and she couldn't think straight with his strong arms and lean body so close to her. His eyes were glazed and darker than usual, and she couldn't help but blush under is stern gaze. Her breaths quickened as his face inched closer to hers. She closed her eyes, her lips tingling.

Smiling at her blushing face, Mamoru pressed his lips to hers. Her lips were soft and warm, and they seemed to send sparks down his spine. Usagi felt the same, receiving little shocks that seemed to travel around her body all at the same time. His hands moved from the brick wall to cup her face. Her hair slipped around his fingers, feeling so soft and smooth. Around the same time his hands moved, Usagi lifted her arms and gently wrapped them around his torso, slowly pulling him closer to her. Their lips parted slowly, both wanting a little more out of this kiss. He hesitantly slid his tongue over her bottom lip, giving her time to decide if she wanted the kiss to go a little farther. He expected her to pull away or something similar, but she seemed eager to continue and allowed him to explore her mouth. He complied and slowly pushed his tongue into her mouth, gently touching hers. She moaned softly, her hands moving from his back to his neck to play with the hair there. His lips traveled over her face as he grabbed her arms and held them against the wall. He moved to her neck, breathing in her light perfume before kissing the porcelain skin there. He could feel her body arch into his and smiled against her jaw.

"Mamoru…" she sighed. Everything seemed to concentrate on where his lips and hands were. Her wrists were burning against his palms, and his tongue scorched every inch of skin it touched. She couldn't feel more happy right now. He was treating her like the woman she wanted to be rather than the child she always felt she was. She felt his lips move back up to her jaw and hover over her chin before kissing her lips once more.

He ended the kiss, mostly because he was out of breath and he was sure that she was out of breath as well. He opened his eyes to find her smiling, her eyes still closed. He smiled, suddenly finding the blonde quite breathtaking. She opened her eyes and looked into his, still playing with his hair. Mamoru kissed her nose and buried his face in her hair, feeling her hold him tightly.

"Wow…" Usagi whispered. That was some first kiss…

********************************************************************************************

**This was interesting to write. I debated someone coming in and interrupting, mostly Motoki or Minako since they're such huge shippers of Usagi and Mamoru(LOL I just got the most hilarious mental image of Motoki and Minako as squealing fan girls!). All in all, I found the interruption's absence to be better. **

**Review! ^-^**


	3. First Kisses under the Moonlight

**Tee-hee! Another one! XD These are soo much fun to write. **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Sailor Moon.**

*********************************************************************************************

Sailor Moon, who had been battling yet another youma alone that week, tried to jump out of the youma's reach. She managed to barely escape it, hitting the edge of a park fountain. The concrete below her scratched her legs and arms up as she rolled on the sidewalk, hurriedly getting into and upright postion so she could jump up and shoot her infamous attack. Jumping up, she readied her tiara, unsuspecting that the youma would beat her to the punch and shoot some acid toward the young heroine. She flung the tiara, missing the acid, but destroying the youma in seconds. Forgetting the flying acid, she screamed, instinctively lifting her arms to protect her face. She felt something crash into her from the side; from her judgement, it felt like a human. Grass flew beneath her, and she could feel the friction threatening to rip open her uniform. Finally they stopped, her body under another.

She opened her eyes, which closed sometime during the trip, and looked up into a pair of midnight blue eyes through a white mask. She blushed, noticing the awkward position they were in. His face was awfully close to hers, and her breath hitched in her throat when he smiled. The blonde saw that his face was getting closer and closer to hers, and slowly closed her eyes. She didn't object or push him away when his lips touched hers. Quite the contrary. She allowed him to rest his hand on her waist and gently pull her up against him. Kissing back, she lifted her right hand and cupped his cheek, her other hand balling some of his white dress shirt into a fist gingerly. His right hand played with strands of her hair, twisting it around his index finger. Her lips were sweet and softer than he had imagined. As was her hair. He slowly kissed down to her jaw line, traveling up it to nibble at the junction of her ear and neck. He heard her moan softly, and smiled, touching his tongue to her earlobe.

Usagi was in heaven… or something close to it, anyway. She thought his kisses were sweet, until he kissed her neck. That was even sweeter. She blushed when she let a tiny a moan escape her pink lips, afraid that that would stop him from kissing her. To her pleasure, he didn't stop. She felt butterflies and bubbles brewing in her stomach as he drew small circles on her stomach with his fingers. Her gloved hand moved from his cheeck to his neck, running through his hair. The masked hero kissed up her neck to her lips once again, kissing her there and sighing. Time flew by so fast, sadly. He gave her little kisses from her forehead to her chin, kissing her closed eyelids just before jumping off into the night. Sailor Moon lied in the grass, her lips and neck warm. She opened her eyes to a sky filled with sparkling stars, and thought that the shimmering black velvet above her seemed to fit with the tingling sensation in her stomach. Sighing, she sat up slowly, looking toward the moon as she got up and leaped through the quiet Tokyo streets toward home.

*********************************************************************************************

**This one is my favorite so far. Very romantic. I was listening to a very chill song while writing this, therefore it's not such an elaborate kiss. I do hope you enjoyed this one!**

**-Sailor Moon Has Balls.**


	4. Oops!

**I return with yet another kiss. ^-^**

**I do not own Sailor Moon.**

*********************************************************************************************

Usagi, being the stupid klutz she was, ran straight into a rigid figure, nearly falling back until she felt arms wrap around her shoulders, trying to steady her. Unfortunately, whoever caught her unded up plummeting too, the two falling to the hard cement. She noticed that the figure was her arch enemy on the way down, and her eyes widened when his lips accidentally crashed into hers. And, since she had opened her mouth to scream, she felt his bottom lip slightly between her own. The ground pounded into her, as well as Mamoru's body, and she took in a sharp breath at the contact. She was gasping more at how his body felt against hers rather than the brutal fall that would, most likely, bruise her entire back.

Mamoru, who had just been innocently standing there, did NOT expect to fall on top of her, much less kiss the girl. And although the kiss was abrupt and not at all romantic, he still found it exciting and… sweet. Something he didn't expect from the girl. He felt her body pressed up into his, and closed his eyes. Her eyelashes fluttered against his skin, meaning that she, too, had closed her eyes. He didn't know how long they laid there, lips in between lips, her tiny form beneath his large one.

Usagi shut her eyes slowly after the shock left her body and left her feeling warm. Her lips tightened around his, her arms snaking between them to gently run her fingers through the black locks at his neck. Never had she expected a kiss with Mamoru to be so sweet. Wait a minute- She was kissing Mamoru!! As Usagi realized this, her eyes shot open just to make sure that this was indeed Mamoru's lips against hers. It was… but… the kiss was so nice- _OH MY GOD!!! SCHOOL!! _She dropped her arms from his neck and gently pushed him off of her.

"I…" she started, pausing when she saw a flash of an unknown emotion pass through his eyes. "I have, uh… school…" she mumbled, trying to force herself to stop staring at his lips. He cleared his throat and shot up off of her.

"Right…" he coughed. She slowly sat up, her cheeks bright red. He stood, holding out a hand to help her up. She took it, dusting off her skirt when she returned to a standing position.

"Uh… Bye…" she spared him a glance and began to walk toward her school, not daring to look back at the man behind her. She walked slowly all the way to the school gates, not really caring how late she was. The only thing on her mind now was her worst enemy, and his sweet, sweet lips.

*********************************************************************************************

**That one certainly wasn't as detailed or exciting as the others, but I'm running out of ideas! **

**Help! I need somebody! Help!!! XD Sorry. HAD to put a Beatles reference in here. Anywho, REVIEW, and thank you for reading! **


	5. Ambush

**This one's a little different. I was inspired to write this one in the middle of math class… Quite a weird place to brew this one up!**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to its respectful owner(s).**

*********************************************************************************************

Sailor Moon crept along the wall of a random apartment, hearing his footsteps somewhere near. Her right hand led her body as she slid across the stucco, feeling her skirt catch on a few pointy edges of the rocky wall. She was nearing the corner, and she lifted her left hand, in which she wielded her moon wand, to prepare for any ambush. All of a sudden, she felt a large hand coil around her lifted wrist, pulling her to face the attacker. She didn't scream or squeal in fright. She was expecting this. Her chest was pressed up against his, and she stared up boldly into his dreamy blue eyes. Both of their faces were serious; the glares in their eyes had enough power to burn a hole in someone's skull. His right hand still held her left wrist, their other hands positioned to catch a thrown punch if necessary. They stood there for a good five minutes, glaring at one another and waiting for someone to make the first move. Finally, Tuxedo Mask made the first move, aiming to remove the pink wand from the girl's hand, but she was too quick and dropped the wand herself, catching his wrist. He twisted his arm, grabbing her own arm and bending it. She gasped and fought to get her arm out of its position before it broke. She managed to untwist her arm. Now he caught both of her wrists and held them up so he could see them. Her glare wavered, and fear passed through her bright blue eyes, making him smirk. He pressed her into the wall further, making her squeeze her eyes shut in pain. She could feel the gravelly texture of the wall scrape her arms, glad that at least half of her upper arm was protected by gloves.

The masked man opened up the large sliding glass door just next to them, alarming Sailor Moon as he pushed her into the tiny apartment. It was too dark to see anything, and she felt quite vunerable within it. Her breathing became heavy as she heard the door shut. His hands touched her arms, gently turning her to face him. She shut her eyes, afraid that he'd do something to her, like knock her out. Instead, she felt his breath on her lips and opened her eyes, almost shrieking at his closeness. The scream was prevented by a warm pair of lips, and she tried to push him off, but he held her close. He held her body still and rubbed her arms with his thumbs as he massaged his lips against hers. She relaxed, somewhat enjoying his kiss. He draped his cape over her shoulders, moving his arms from her shoulders to around her waist. She, too, lifted her arms and wrapped them around him, starting to kiss back. Slowly, he began to push her backwards, and before she could protest, she was under him on a bed. Her heart was pounding. She must be in his apartment, otherwise this apartment belongs to someone he knows… Her train of thought was broken as he kissed her again, letting his lips roam down her face to her jaw. He kissed down to her neck, making her quietly moan. He smiled at the sound, running his hands through her hair that was spread out across the bed. Her neck was soo soft, not to mention her lips. Her skin was sweet, and its taste nearly drove him to insanity. She shifted beneath him, removing her arms from his chest to his hair. She laced her small fingers through it, knocking his hat over and onto the floor. Kissing her lips once again, he rolled off of her, and she followed, the two laying on their sides. They broke apart, staring into each other's eyes. Just as quickly as it began, it all ended with a small beep ringing from Sailor Moon's right hip. She groaned and pulled out the offending object, noticing that it was Mercury calling. She sighed and looked back to the man next to her.

"I have to go…" she whispered, a sad tone to her voice. He nodded and sat up, helping her to sit up. He stood, extending his arm to help her walk over to the sliding glass doors. Opening the door for her, he stopped her when she was about to walk out onto the balcony. He gently turned her face toward his and gave her a small goodbye-kiss, relishing in the tiny moment. She smiled and waved, looking back only once before walking out onto the small patio and leaping from the ledge. She hopped around the tall skyscrapers, making her way toward the park to answer her communicator which beeped every now and then.

*********************************************************************************************

**Sexy. Except not really. XD Did you all like it? I hope you did. I had tons of fun writing this one. ;D**

**Anywho, REVIEW, please.**

**-Sailor Moon Has Balls**


	6. Assembly Challenge

**Jebefefeefesus, I am getting a lot of reviews and story alert thingys for this fic! You all must like this thing. XD Anywho..**

**This one just came to mind during our assembly today, hence why it takes place in an assembly. Let's all pretend that our dear characters are younger than they actually are. So, Usagi is a freshman, and Mamoru is a senior. OH! And, they're still enemies in this one.**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to its respectful owner(s).**

**Enjoy! ^-^**

*********************************************************************************************

Another assembly? Usagi asked herself as she dragged her way down the crowded hallway. She hated assemblies. The whole school crowded in a tiny gym, generating tons of heat and noise. It gave her a headache.

Trudging through the gym doors, she noticed the posters along the walls, and sat in the section reserved for freshman. Rumors of a donut challenge were coming around, and Usagi's eyes lit up. Food? And not just any food… DONUTS!! She smiled and turned excitedly toward Naru, her best friend. The assembly went on, and Usagi waited for the challenge to come up. As the challenge came around, two staff members came out holding a pipe with two donuts attached to strings. The crowd cheered, and the announcer picked one person out of each grade. Usagi squealed when the person picked her. Making her way down to court, she was told to kneel on the mat placed under the pipe that was still held in place by the two janitors. She did so, and someone positioned her hands behind her back. She turned back to the donut and found her worst enemy kneeling in front of her. Wait, they had to eat the same donut?! She inwardly groaned.

"Kiss me, and I'll kill you," she whispered. He smirked that evil smirk she hated so much.

Cheers filled the gym as the whistled blowed, and Usagi shrugged. It was a donut, after all, and who cares if Mamoru was eating the same one? She instantly sunk her teeth into one side of the donut, her breath hitching when his did the same but on the other side. Freeing a large chunk of the tasty treat, she swallowed it and went in for another bite. Bite by bite, their faces got closer, and each time she got more nervous. One more piece left!! She tried to get it, but as she went in, so did Mamoru. Their lips touched, and they broke apart quickly, each half of the donut piece going with them.

"TEAM 2 WINS!!" the speaker screamed into the mic. Usagi blushed and wiped her face of the white powder, running back to her seat and away from the raven-haired upperclassman.

*********************************************************************************************

**Boring, I know, but oh well. The next one will be better. The true game is different. I had to alter it to fit the tiny plot. The real one goes like this, for those who are interested: The homecoming king and queen of each grade do this, so senior and a senior, junior and a junior, and etc. **

**REVIEW if you like.**


	7. 7 Minutes in Heaven

**Just some crackfic.**

**The disclaimer still applies.**

*********************************************************************************************

Crap… Usagi thought. She stood in the small closet in Motoki's apartment, hearing small giggles outside the door and her own thoughts screaming.

Usagi felt her head spin. She knew she shouldn't have suggested playing 7 Minutes in Heaven. She just wanted to see Motoki finally kiss Mina, who he had been crushing on since God knows when. And of course, her little fun would come back and bite her in the ass. Yikes. 7 minutes? Seriously? Seriously.

He stood next to her, probably just as embarrassed. She could the heat travel up her neck to pool in her cheeks. Her palms were getting sweaty, and although she wiped them on her skirt, they still seemed damp. It became a little harder to breathe, and she tried to calm herself, but it was getting harder and harder to do.

"Nervous, Odango?" she heard him whisper. She shook her head.

"No. I just don't like the dark," she lied. Of course she was nervous!

She was alone…in a closet…wth Jerkface Mamoru…

"Sure." she could hear the smirk in his voice. She huffed. Seven minutes wasn't passing by as fast as she would like them to.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered. She didn't want to stand there for what seemed like forever! But she didn't want to do what she was in there to do. No way. They at least could talk or something.

Mamoru lifted a brow. What should they do? They were playing a game… He could imagine Motoki and everyone kneeling in front of the door, waiting to hear a little lip-locking. He shrugged off the image. No way would he do that with Odango. It'd be awkward. They had to do something, or else Motoki would kill them both.

"Well… if we don't do something, Motoki will have our heads," he spoke his thoughts, keeping his voice as low as possible.

"You got that right…" she replied. He heard her shudder, and smiled. "Well… since we have about… five and a half minutes left, I say we just kiss a few seconds before he opens the door." Usagi whispered back. He was shocked at the plan. Nevertheless, it was a good plan, and he gave his approval. They would get out of this alive. "… d-do… you, uh, want to practice?" she asked, her voice weak. His eyes widened. P-Practice? "I mean… if we want to look like we've been kissing for almost ten minutes, then we'll need a little… practice…" she squeaked out the last word. Mamoru couldn't believe his ears, and as much as he hated to admit it, she was right.

"Good point, Odango…" His voice was scratchy, and he swallowed to rid his throat of the sudden dryness there. They both turned toward the other, and Usagi held out her hands. Where was he? She couldn't see a thing in the pitch-black tiny space. She almost yelped when his hand came in contact with her arm. He was closer to her than she thought! She backed up, her back coming in contact with the only door, which was only about three inches behind her. She felt his presence getting closer and closer, and closed her eyes, preparing herself for her first kiss with her arch nemisis. Mamoru lifted his hands and found her face, cradling it gently in his hands so he could use them as a guide in the darkness. He bent his head forward, lightly passing his lips over hers before pressing them against her own pair. Usagi couldn't believe who this wonderful kiss was coming from. It was too sweet, gentle and romantic to be coming from Mamoru. Slowly, she lifted her arms to wrap them around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist. She bunched up his shirt, holding him tightly as he moved his lips against hers. She, too, rubbed her lips on his. Being the eager blonde she was, she opened her lips just a bit, finding that he copied her movements and became even more excited when his tongue somehow found its way into her mouth. Oh, my God, it felt so good that she didn't notice the chatter outside the door. The twisting doorknob went unnoticed as the two continued kissing. The door swung open, and the couple fell to the hard floor at their feet, Usagi crying out when they separated. Mamoru laid on top of her, making her blush madly when she saw her four best friends and Motoki standing above them, their eyes wide with shock. Everyone went still, and minutes passed before someone dared to move.

"They actually did it." Makoto said incredulously, still staring at the two on the floor.

"Oh, my God!" Mina cried, trying to contain the squeal that threatened to bubble up from her throat. Mamoru jumped off the blonde, blushing as much as Usagi was. She jumped up as well, fixing her skirt and tucking loose strands of hair behind her ears. She laughed nervously before running away from the scene and out Motoki's apartment door, zooming down the steps and out into the street before anyone could call to her.

*********************************************************************************************

**This one was hilarious, in my opinion. Different, too. I wrote this at 4 in the morning, so if it sucks, then blame it on my staying up late. I hope you all enjoyed this one, and REVIEW!!**


	8. Midnight

**This one is kind of long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

*********************************************************************************************

Usagi walked down the long pathway in the park, admiring the moon and its gentle light on everything. The blue-lit path had a romantic air to it, and it annoyed her. Valentine's Day was here, and being single on this day was terrible. Sighing, she sat at a bench right by the fountain. Damnit! An even more romantic area of the park. Why did she even bother coming here to calm down? She turned and overlooked the park again, spotting a couple laying in the grass not too far from the small creek. They had a small blanket spread out, and were laying down on it, staring at the stars. She heard the woman laugh as her companion rolled on top of her, kissing her neck. Usagi scoffed and whipped away from the couple.

"What's up, Odango?" Mamoru asked, making her jump.

"Ah! You-- don't scare me like that!" she said, crossing her arms.

"Oh? How would you liked to be scared?" he smirked, sitting down next to her. She lifted a brow and scooted over, trying to get as far from his as possible. He was acting strangely for the usually calm man.

"No way in particular…" she whispered, leaning back and away from her enemy, for he was leaning over her in her face. He laughed and sat back up, shocking the blonde.

"Jealous?" he pointed toward the couple with his thumb, watching them makeout for a few seconds.

"N-no…" she shook her head, looking toward the couple again. Mamoru saw the longing in her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" she nodded. They watched the couple a bit more, suddenly both of them wanting something like that. "I hate Valentines day…" she muttered. The couple rolled around in the grass, the sounds of their kissing echoing across the park. "Do they have to be so loud?!" she asked, turning away from the couple. Mamoru turned too, eyes wide. They sat in an awkward silence, both not noticing that his arm had somehow snaked behind her and rested on the head of the bench. "So… are you doing anything for this Valentine's Day?" she asked out of the blue. She was curious if this jerk had a girlfriend. Just innocent curiosity, nothing else…

"No." he replied.

"You don't have a girlfriend?" she asked, a little too incredulously in his opinion.

"No, I do not. You sound surprised, Odango." he stated, looking toward the blonde.

"Well…" her cheeks became red.

"Well?" he asked. Now he was curious.

"Well, it's just that… Nevermind." she said quickly. Oh, God! He suspects something. She wanted to run, but that'd be even more suspicious. Crap! She got herself trapped!

"Okay then… You don't have a boyfriend?"

"Are you kidding? Me? A boyfriend? Pfft." she said. She could never get one. She was so childish and klutzy. Very unappealing and annoying. He wasn't sure what to say. He was kind of surprised that she didn't have a boyfriend. Klutz or not, she was pretty hot for her age.

"You'll get one someday, Odango…" he whispered.

"You think so?" she asked, her voice a twinge hopeful.

"Yeah!" he said, trying to up her spirits. He shouldn't have asked. He now saw that his teasing her had definitely decreased her self confidence, and he certainly wanted to take back everything negative he's said about her. Wait… what was he doing? Did he like Odango? No? Yes? His thoughts argued, and he could barely make out what she was saying.

"I don't know… I'm so klutzy and immature…" her words registered in his mind, and he wanted for her to think the opposite.

"No, you're not." he replied, feeling so guilty for his teasing words.

"This coming from the man who teases me for those qualities?" she quipped, folding her arms and smiling.

"It's just teasing, Odango,"

"I suppose…" she shrugged. She had yet to find a guy who didn't find her klutzy ways and childish appearance annoying. Motoki sometimes teased her, and of course Mamrou teased her everyday. Umino was the only guy who didn't tease her, but that was just typical Umino. He didn't tease anyone. She sighed, fighing the tears threatening to pour down her face. Stop it! She scolded herself. You're acting like a baby!

Mamoru couldn't help but stare at Usagi. He felt terrible. She seemed to take his teasing lightly, replying with her own little jokes, but he had no idea that it actually did weigh heavy on her shoulders. He wanted to erase all of her disbeliefs in herself and make her confident. The question is, how? Not realizing what he was doing, he gently turned her head toward his with his fingers, staring into her blue eyes. He saw the unshed tears about to fall, and quickly but gently kissed her lips.

Usagi's eyes went wide. Was Mamoru actually… KISSING HER?! Her body seemed to move all on its own, her eyes closing and her lips pressing into his. She felt his hand cup her cheek, and she felt the need to hold him as well. She slightly maneuvered her body so that it was facing his and slowly held his head in her hands, parting her lips a little. The tender kiss made her body weak, and she couldn't resist laying back on the bench. She fell back, his body following hers, and moved her lips over his. He copied her movements, his body over hers, nearly crushing her, but she didn't mind. She sort of liked the feeling of his body on hers; his strong, lean body that she secretly started to like bumping into every morning. The kiss became more fervent, and the two slowly forgot their surroundings. They didn't hear the crickets sing, or the fountain just behind them. She didn't feel the cool metal bench push into her skin, or the vibrating of her phone alarm on her left hip. She only felt him: his body on hers, his tongue in her mouth, his hands running through her long, blonde hair.

Mamoru's head became hazy as he tasted her lips. They were sweeter than anything he had ever tasted, and their softness provoked him to kiss them more. Her small frame was under his now, and shifted to get better access to her lips. Her hands were in his hair, her fingers tightening around the thick, black locks as he swooped his tongue over her lips. She moaned as his tongue slowly entered her mouth, and he smiled at the faint noise.

Usagi couldn't control the small moan that bubbled from her throat. His tongue was warm and sweet, and she wanted to kiss him forever. She saw fireworks as his tongue touched hers, and she couldn't help but pull him closer, if that was at all possible. She felt him pull his tongue out, and moaned in protest. Why'd he stop? He kissed her lips once again before completely removing his lips from her skin. She opened her eyes, that question repeating in her mind. Why'd he stop? Why'd he stop? Her question was soon answered as she felt his lips make contact with her neck.

"Mamoru," she sighed, his name breathily leaving her lips. His lips curved into a smile and he continued to massage the skin at the junction of her head and neck. He loved the sounds she made as his tongue flicked across her pulse; they were small pants, and he could feel her heartbeat speed up. He found that his breath, too, became pants and slowly ended the kiss by contacting his lips to hers once more.

She opened her eyes as his lips left hers, and she met his gaze. Both of their eyes were halfway closed and glazed over. When their breathing patterns returned to normal, they both smiled at each other. Mamoru stared at her lips before kissing them again, this time not bothering to gently enter her mouth.

*********************************************************************************************

**Okay, this one is my new favorite. I prefer night-time scenes for some reason… XD Did you all enjoy it?**

**REVIEWS are greatly appreciated.**


	9. Sexual Tension

**I'm running out of ideas, damnit. **

**Disclaimer still applies.**

*********************************************************************************************

"Odango, you wouldn't know what normal is even if it bit you on the nose!"

"Shut up, Jerk!"

Motoki sighed. They had been at this for about an hour, and it was starting to piss him off. They were _so_ in denial. Minako walked in just then, and he thanked God that she did. He waved her over and away from the couple.

"Why are they fighting now?" she asked, annoyed just as much as he is.

"Who knows? They are so in denial!" he whispered, and Minako nodded.

"Sexual tension."

"What?!" Motoki's eyes widened. Mina laughed.

"Calm down, dude. Jeez. It was just a joke."

"But how true it is…" Motoki whispered. Mina sighed, and the two watched the other two fight for a minute or two.

"They need to knock it off."

"How do we get them to shut up?"

"Hmm… I have an idea!!" Mina said, jumping up and down excitedly. Motoki asked what it was, and Mina whispered it to him.

"Ooh, delightful." he cheered. They giggled.

"Watch…" Mina strolled over to Usagi and Mamoru, standing behind Usagi. They didn't notice the blonde, which made her smile. She watched them for a second before pushing Usagi toward Mamoru. Usagi's hands went outward to protect herself, and she rammed into Mamoru's chest. His eyes widened, and they looked at each other for a moment.

"Hey!" Usagi yelled, shaking off the jittery feeling in her stomach and jumping off the raven-haired college student. Mina smirked. They were deeply in denial. But Auntie Mina would fix that.

"Come here. Both of you," Mina motioned her finger toward the two, who looked to each other in confusion. Mina walked toward the backroom, turning when she reached the door to find that they hadn't moved. "C'mon!!" she said, waving her hand. Their brows furrowed as they walked toward the blonde. "In!" she pointed. She followed them into the backroom and Motoki soon was right behind her. Usagi followed Mamoru into the hallway, which was a little dark, and felt Mina right behind her. She mentally cursed. How was she supposed to get out of here? Mina turned to Motoki and winked. He smiled, and the two stopped at the laundry room.

"Here," Mina said, seeing the two continue to walk. They turned around and nodded, walking back to the other two.

"The laundry room?" Mamoru asked, looking into the tiny, cramped area.

"Mamoru, you enter first." Mamoru and Usagi lifted a brow. What are they doing? He did as he was told, and entered the tiny room. He looked around. There was just a washing machine, some shelves and a chair. When he turned around, Usagi was shoved into him again, shrieking at the sudden push. He caught her before she fell, their faces very, very close. Usagi blushed. Mina smiled her signature sly smile and said before closing the door, "You two have fun!" The door closed with a small "click", not that the couple inside noticed. They were too busy looking into each other's eyes and fighting back the temptation to kiss one another.

Mamoru mentally groaned. Her lips were so close to his, he wasn't sure if he could fight the urge to kiss them any longer. Her eyes were wide, and he could read them like a book. She was confused and was clearly a little bit scared. Now that he thought about it, he kind of was, too. Should he kiss her? She hadn't moved away or pushed him off of her… yet. Is that a good sign? He continued his mental rant, unsure of whether to kiss her or not.

Usagi's eyes widened. She could feel his breath on her lips, and it was driving her insane. Her lips were tingling from being so close to his. She couldn't help but wish that he'd kiss her, but what if he didn't want to?

Their breathing sped up a bit, and the two were finding it harder to hold back. They snapped, and simultaneously kissed each other. Usagi wrapped her arms around Mamoru's torso, her eyes closing. Mamoru closed his eyes too and held her tightly by the waist, pulling her off the ground. Their lips opened and their tongues dashed around the other's. Mamoru slowly began to walk backwards, and she followed willingly. She felt him descend into a sitting position and straddled his lap. She did not want this kiss to be over yet. He helped her to sit by pulling her waist toward him, and she held his shoulders for balance. Mamoru was loving her fervent attitude and held her head in his hands, rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs. He felt her play with the hair at the nape of his neck and smiled, kissing down to her own neck. His fingers wound through her hair as he placed small kisses down her neck. Usagi moaned as he kissed his way down to her collarbone, blushing as she heard the sound. Mamoru stopped kissing her skin and looked up at her face, smiling at the color in her cheeks. He caressed her cheek with his hand and looked into her eyes, seeing Odango for the first time in a more… intimate way.

*********************************************************************************************

**I had to let Minako and Motoki be little fan girls in at least ONE of my chapies. I'd love your input on their little fan girl-ish prank!!**

**REVIEW FOR GREAT JUSTICE!!**


	10. Midnight: The Sequel

**If any of you have read the reviews, then I'm sure you've seen someone's request of a sequel to Midnight. So, here it is, mangamania. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh! BTW, any of you can request a sequel/prequel or even a completely new kiss. Just toss your ideas into the pot, and we'll see what we get!!**

**Thank you for your reviews!**

*********************************************************************************************

After their second kiss, Usagi and Mamoru lay there in each other's arms. They stared into one another's eyes and felt at peace. Their past was forgotton. They didn't remember that they had reputations as each other's personal bully. They didn't remember that Motoki and the girls didn't expect them to be together through it all. The only thing on their minds were the two kisses they just shared, and how amazing they were.

"Wow…" Usagi mouthed, out of breath. That last kiss was even more passionate than the first. She was so blown away by it all that her body felt hot and tingly. Mamoru smiled, and her knees became jelly. She was glad that she was laying down, because if she were standing, she definitely would've fallen… into his arms, which would've been perfectly fine by her, too. She smiled back, biting her bottom lip. "What time is it?" she asked, her voice raspy.

"I don't know…" he whispered back. It was late, and she had better go home before her mother found that she'd snuck out. She tried to reach for her cell phone on her hip, but failed. His weight on her kept her from reaching the phone. Crap… how was she going to get her phone? She certainly didn't want him off of her yet…

"I, uh, can't reach my phone," she whispered, looking down between their chests. She soon regretted looking down there, for Mamoru followed her gaze. Mamoru blushed at seeing Usagi's cleavage, and shifted his gaze to keep her from anymore embarrasment. He looked back up into her eyes before smirking. She lifted a brow. What was he doing? She felt his right arm slither down from her shoulder to her hip. Usagi's eyes widened as Mamoru's hand found it's way into her pocket, fishing out the desired phone. He pulled the phone out of her pocket and brought it up between them. Usagi whispered her thanks and took the phone out of his hand gingerly. He sat up, bringing her up with him by keeping her body pressed up against his.

"I'll walk you home," he said, grabbing her free hand. She checked the time. 12:07 AM. Valentine's Day. She nodded and pressed her forehead against his. He gave her a quick peck before standing up. She stood up with him and laced her fingers through his. They smiled at each other, both of their minds still foggy. The walk to her house was relatively short, to the couple's dismay. Usagi begged Mamoru to stop just down the block so her father didn't somehow see her. "I thought you said you snuck out?" he asked, his tone hushed.

"I did…" she looked down at the ground.

"How?" he gently tilted her chin up.

"I climbed out of my window."

"I'm not going to let you climb back in it alone," he said, gently pulling her toward her house. She sighed in defeat, but smiled nonetheless. They made it to the house without making a sound. "Which window is yours?" he asked, looking at the four windows on the side of the house. She pointed to the upper right window toward the front of the house. "You climbed down the tree?" he asked incredulously, a teasing tone to his voice.

"I may be a klutz, but I can climb." she defended herself.

"Can you climb this thing again?" he asked, a little uncomfortable with the situation.

"Yeah, I can." she walked up to the tree, scanning it for the perfect branch to prop herself on.

"Odango…" he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Hmm?" she asked, her lips tingling again. He gently grasped her upper arms, making circular motions with his thumbs. Her eyelids became lazy, and he noticed that her eyes were glazed over just as they were earlier. Smiling, he kissed her again, and she was just as eager to kiss back. The kiss was slow and sweet, just lips against lips. Usagi's hands slid up Mamoru's chest, making him shiver. Their hips slowly came in contact, as well as their chests. The kiss was getting fiery, and they were loving it. Hearing a small "crack" just around the corner, they jumped apart, looking toward the area in which the sound came.

"Usagi?!" Ikoku called, and a look of panic came across the girl's face.

"Hide!" she hissed through clenched teeth. He did so, ducking behind the tree.

"There you are! What are you doing out so late?" her mother asked, walking around the corner of the house and up to the blonde.

"I, uh… I thought I heard a noise,"

"So you came out here to check it by yourself?!" Ikoku asked, a little worried that a creep was walking around the house.

"Yes, Ma. It was just a tree branch." Usagi rolled her eyes. Ikoku sighed in relief.

"Well, c'mon, it's late. Hurry up with your boyfriend and then come inside," Ikoku said, rounding the corner. Usagi's jaw dropped. How…? She shrugged. Her mother had her ways… She turned back to the tree and called Mamoru out.

"I thought we had her," he said, dusting off his shirt.

"So did I. Well, now that I know my mother's awake, I can go through the front door…"

"Good. I didn't want you climbing that tree, anyway." He smiled and kissed her quickly. "I better go,"

"Okay," she smiled. She walked with him to the gateway and waved as he walked down the sidewalk.

*********************************************************************************************

**Also, I promised mangamania that I'd have the sequel up yesterday, but last night I got sick, and I apologize for the inconvenience. But here it is, and I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Oh! Do any of you think they were a little out of character?! I'm paranoid over this. Help?**

**Review, please!**


	11. Couch Potatoes?

**Oh, my God, Sailor Moon Has Balls updated? What? But- but- she doesn't update! What? This doesn't make sense! **

**Yes, people, I have updated. (bows) I'm soo sorry at my lack of punctuality. I fail at life, obviously. BUT, NONETHELESS, I have returned, and hopefully, I can get back into the habit of updating some stuff. I've had a four day weekend, and though I haven't got much writing done, I tried to get some done, AND LO AND BEHOLD!**

**Chapter 11 of Kisses was born. **

**Anyway, I need to shut up now so you can read. But then again, you've probably already skipped down to the almost-porn, and are ignoring me. **

**OKAY, I SHALL SHUT UP NOW SO YOU CAN READ.**

**Enjoy, everyone!**

**Disclaimer still applies. (duh)**

* * *

Usagi pounced onto Mamoru, her legs wrapping around his waist. His eyes widened and he caught her hips, holding her against him. His shock was displayed on his face as he held her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, eyes staring into hers.

"This," she whispered just before pressing her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck. Mamoru's eyes slowly closed as he felt her lips slowly massage his. He kissed back, walking back to the couch behind them and falling onto the cushions. He pulled Usagi closer to him and continued to kiss her, gently touching his tongue to her lips. The little gasp that escaped her lips encouraged him to proceed. Gently, he pushed his tongue through her lips and touched her tongue, seeing fireworks as he did so. Usagi held him tightly, her hands fisting his hair as she felt his tongue sweep her mouth. Mamoru's hands grabbed her wrists and pulled away from his neck and to his chest, still kissing her as he flipped over and onto her. She squealed at the action, but wasn't afraid at all. Although his kiss was the most beautiful thing in the world, she needed to breathe. She broke away from him, arching her head back and taking in a deep breath. That breath turned into a moan as his lips fell upon her jaw and massaged down to her neck. He chuckled, the sound vibrating against her throat and making her shiver under him. Her small hands fisted his t-shirt as he flicked his tongue over her pulse. She gently pushed at him, almost giggling at his groan in protest. He lifted his head and looked into her glazed, blue eyes. "Does this mean that we're… a couple now?" she asked, her fingers absentmindedly playing with his hair. He smiled, then kissed her lips.

"What do you think, Odango?" he asked, watching her playfully pout at the nickname. She was silent for a moment.

"I… would very much like to be a couple…" she paused, "Jerk- Ahahah!" she laughed as he began to tickle her. She held his hands in place, trying to stop his torture. "Aha- stop! Stop!" she laughed harder. Her mind tried to come up with a way to stop his antics, when she cleverly pressed her lips against his. His hands stopped squeezing her sides, only to bring her closer. She thought herself a genius for a moment, the thought only to be silenced by the overpowering thought of him and his sweet, sweet lips.

* * *

**Short, I know, but hey! I thought it was pretty good. (Sorry to be an egotistical bitch) **

**Thank you for waiting, people.**

**Review, please!**

**Peace and Love!! (Oh yeah, I totally just made a Ringo Starr reference. What now, bitch? XD)**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Don't Go

**This one is kind of sad. Just warning you all.**

**Disclaimer still applies.**

* * *

Sailor Moon watched as the youma she just dusted blew in the winds, its remains disappearing into the night. She sighed. Such a long day… first Shingo tripped her and made her even more late, then she fought with Mamoru over her lack of punctuality, and then Mina dragged her to her house to help her pick out a dress for her date. She pulled her crumpled test out of her glove, and looked over it. Boy, is she going to get an earful when she returns home. Her thoughts were cut off when she heard a leaf crunch just behind her. She gasped and whipped around, her body almost hitting the person behind her.

"T-Tuxedo Mask…" she said, getting over her quick scare. "You scared me." He smiled, and her knees went weak at the sight.

"What's that?" he asked, looking at the paper in her hands. She looked down at the paper, and her eyes went wide.

"U-uh… I… It's- It's nothing…" she said, folding the paper back up. He held out his hand, and she hesitated. She trusted him… he wouldn't make fun of her like _someone._ She slowly gave him the paper, and he unfolded it. 45. "I… I get so tired at night… especially after fighting a youma… I can't study…" she said. It was the truth. Saving the town every night spent a ton of her energy. He handed it back.

"It's okay. I have the same problem." he whispered. She sighed in relief and tucked it back into her glove. A breeze came by, and she shivered. Tuxedo Mask noticed goosebumps on her arms, and stepped closer to her, wrapping his cloak around her. Their chests were pressed together, and Sailor Moon suddenly had goosebumps for a completely different reason than being cold. "Cold?" he asked. Her eyes flicked up to his.

"Y-yeah." she replied. She felt his arms tighten around her, their faces inches apart. Tuxedo Mask tilted his head forward, his face getting closer and closer to the flustered blonde's face. Their lips brushed against each other. "Tuxedo Mask…" she murmured, her eyes closing. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers. Sailor Moon lifted her arms from her sides and to his biceps. Her body pressed harder into his, and he rubbed his hands in circles on her back. The kiss became more wild, and they began to explore each other's bodies. Sailor Moon ran her hands up his shoulders and rested them on his chest, pulling the collar of his jacket toward her. His hands raised to cup her face, his fingers lacing through her long pigtails resting on her shoulders. He pulled away and released her lips, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"It's getting late," he said. She nodded, her eyes still closed. He pecked her neck and shoulder, his hands back on her waist. His grip on her loosened, and he stepped back, but she pulled him.

"Don't go…" she whispered, her face hidden in his coat. He became a little concerned at her urgent tone. She stared up at him, searching for something in his eyes. He pulled her to him, trying to comfort her. "Just… five more minutes…" she whispered. She wanted this to last as long as possible before she got home and faced her mother. He kissed down her face, her eyelids, her nose, her lips.

"Are you okay?" he asked against her lips. He laid his forehead against hers. She nodded.

"Fine."

"You sure?" he looked into her eyes. She hesitated before answering.

"I'm a little stressed…" she whispered. He held her tightly.

"Whatever you're stressed over, I'm sure you'll get through it," he said, not wanting to pry. Afterall, they only knew each other as superheroes, not personally. He saw her perfect smile, and kissed her once again.

"Thank you…" she laid her head on his chest, sighing. She didn't want to leave his arms. His strong grip was so comforting, and his embrace made her forget her troubles. He, too, felt the same way. "I have to go…" she whispered sadly. She squeezed him tightly as he nodded. _Oh, why can't he refuse to let me go?! _she thought, feeling his hands slip off of her. She let go of him regretfully, and pecked him once on the lips before turning toward her home.

* * *

**Sorry guys, but lately I've been a little stressed out, so I was in the mood to write something a little more angst-y. But I really like this one.**

**What do you guys think? **

**Review, please!**


	13. Theatrical Kisses

**Alright, remember the chapter at the assembly and Usagi's a freshman and Mamoru's a senior? Well, we're returning to that. XD Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer applies.**

* * *

I couldn't believe it. I got into the the show! The first few rehearsals had gone by swell, but today I was extra nervous, and annoyed. Mamoru unfortunately got into the same play as me, as there were a series of 6 short plays in one show, and in this one they played a couple on their first date. I read the script, and the play ends with a kiss. I am NOT happy about this one bit.

I have to kiss Mamoru.

OF THE 50 PEOPLE THAT AUDITIONED FOR THE PLAYS, I GET STUCK WITH HIM!

Fate was cruel.

Very cruel.

Our play was next on the stage, and I quickly grabbed my script and entered stage left. We read through the lines until the end scene came.

"Uh, do you want us to actually kiss?" I asked, looking at the italics in my small book and how they instructed me to be kissed by _him. _What's worse is that these 6 plays are student directed, and Mina happened to be my director.

"Please? I want to see what it looks like. If I don't like it, we'll switch to a kiss on the cheek, or a hug."

I inwardly groaned. Mina's actual reason is that she thinks I like Mamoru- WHICH I DON'T!

So, I continued my line. Might as well get this over with and just get used to the idea of her setting me up with him by manipulating the situation and all, right?

My logic's bravado disappeared when he neared me. His face was coming closer to mine.

Closer…

And closer…

And closer…

And then…

Fireworks. Lights. Bells. Electricity.

These all came to mind as his lips met mine. But all too soon they were gone, and I tried not to frown.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said his line.

"Yep!" I cheered, waving to him and then pretending to walk through a door and off stage right.

Claps were heard, and I reappeared on the stage with the other characters. Mamoru ended up standing next to me as Mina listed off everything we needed to work on.

"Alright!" we heard the drama teacher call the rest of the groups into the house, or where the audience sits. "I wanna get home, so pack up, and I'll see you guys tomorrow! Thanks, guys!"

I hesitantly walked off stage and slowly grabbed my bags.

Maybe being in this play wasn't so bad afterall.

* * *

**I UPDATED!!**

**What do you think? I got my inspiration from the play I was just in!! And no, I didn't play in a play with a couple on their first date. I actually played a mom of a guy who's trying to save his theatre's production of Hamlet. It was pretty hilarious.**

**Oh, and I don't think that a school would put on a show in which two characters kiss. BUT I HAD TO WRITE IT THAT WAY. XD**

**REVIEW. **


	14. Theatrical Kisses: The Sequel

**Chapter 14! Many requested that Theatrical Kisses *had* to have a sequel in Mamoru's POV. So, I decided to 'cause I have writer's block, it's quick, and because OPENING NIGHT FOR SEUSSICAL IS TOMORROW AT MAH SCHOOL'S THEATRE, AND I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO EXCITED!!!!!!!!!!**

**But anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was never really into theater throughout high school. The people were very crazy and had no self control, and things were never done. Why didn't the techs of the shows actually get some work done first and then goofed off with their friends? We have a month until opening night and six sets to have done!

"Mamoru, the sets will get done. We only have one more to do." one of the techies told me. But I still had my doubts. Theatre folk were excellent procrastinators.

"I had a great time tonight… Even though you spilled grape juice on my dress and tripped the waiter…"

And on top of all of this, I was stuck with the role of being Usagi's first date. And what's worse is that Mina, the "Goddess of Love", as she dubbed herself, was our student director.

Yikes.

"I'm glad you did…" I said. I read the italics in my play, and was about to lean down and kiss her, but Usagi asked Mina,

"Uh, do you want us to actually kiss?"

"Please? I want to see what if looks like. If I don't like it, we'll switch to a kiss on the cheek or a hug."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" she said her line, I said mine, and I leaned down to kiss her. Our faces were so close. My eyes shut, and then I saw bright lights and heard bells when my lips touched hers. The reaction surprised me, so I jumped back off of her. She walked through an invisible door and into the "wing". Once claps were heard, she came back out and we stood side by side listening to Mina give off notes for our future rehearsals. I couldn't focus at all. My mind was so intrigued on how soft Usagi's lips were…

"Alright! I wanna get home, so pack up, and I'll see you guys tomorrow. Thanks, guys!" the drama teacher called out a few minutes later. We all walked off of the stage and grabbed our bags. As we exited, I watched Usagi cross the parking lot and head home before I hesitantly followed and met up with her.

* * *

**Tee-hee! He followed her!! **

**REVIEW, AND TELL ME TO BREAK A LEG FOR SEUSSICAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111**


	15. Forgive Me?

**I just wrote this throughout school today! It was actually a day dream with me and my crush, but you know how those work out. **

**But anyways, this one is short and cute, and I hope you like it! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**

* * *

**Usagi stomped out the arcade, nose up high, eyes watering. 'How dare he?!' she thought angrily. "AAUGH!" she screeched. She began running. 'That is the last straw!! Mamo-baka went too far!!! I *hate* him now! How could I ever have like that son of a-' she screeched again, so angry and upset. It was raining very hard, and the wind whipped at her face and hair. Many were settled in small, warm cafes and homes. Usagi, while in her upsetting mood, didn't care if she got sick at this point. Her tears blended with the rain splashing on her face, and she just ran.

…

Inside the arcade, Mamoru followed the blonde with panicked eyes until she disappeared around the corner. He turned to Motoki, who shook his head.

"Don't look at me!" he said. "Run after her! Go!"

So, he did. He got off of his stool and ran outside the automatic doors, the rain instantly dampening his clothes. She had been out here at the most 1 minute. If his clothes were this wet in seconds, then who knows how soaked she is! His concern rising, he ran in one direction. 'Let's hope to God that it was the right one!'

…

Usagi couldn't run anymore. The frigid air and rain hurt her throat when she panted, and she couldn't breathe. She calmed down and stood in the deserted street. Her tears only began to stop then, but they kept flowing. Quietly, she asked herself,

"Why me? Why me?! Out of all people!" she cried. She hadn't done anything to anyone to deserve this crap! From Beryl _and _the man she loved!

The footsteps nearby went unnoticed as she hung her head in defeat, unsure of what to do now.

…

Mamoru found her just around the block. The rain must've gotten to her. Now she was just standing there, a block away from the arcade and shoulders shaking. He watched her for a minute, regret and sadness in his eyes. But then a flare of determination went through them, and he walked over to her. She hadn't noticed him until he wrapped his arms around her waist, his face a few centimeters from her right ear.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. He felt her shiver, and slowly turned her around to fully hug her and put her arms through his coat and around him. She was so cold, and he would do anything to get her warm. Her arms wrapped around him tightly, and she buried her face in his chest.

"It's okay," she said into him. She forgave him instantly. She loved him, after all.

Mamoru couldn't believe how fast she forgave him, but he was so grateful to her that he pulled her closer and held her tight.

He knew he loved this girl.

When their arms loosened, Mamoru tilted Usagi's head up and gave her a small kiss on her lips. It was a silent thank you, and he couldn't have said it any better way than this.

* * *

**SO CUTE!!! **

**I decided to write something rainy 'cause it's been cold and windy and the clouds just told me to write something cute and romantic. **

**After all, everyone wants their first, sweet kiss in the rain, right?**

**Anywhoodle, I hope you liked this one! Show me how much by REVIEWING!**

**Love,**

**Sailor Moon Has Balls**


	16. Pool Party

**Hey guys! I return to writing! It's now summer break (unfortunately), so now I have all the time in the world to write whatever the hell I want! **

**I went swimming today, since the temperature got up to 108 degrees! (42 Celcius) And I got an inspiration to write a kiss that happens at a pool party!  
**

**I hope you enjoy this chap. It's a good way to kick off the summer!**

**OH, AND THIS ONE GETS A LITTLE RISQUE AT SOME PLACES! THIS FIC _IS_, AFTERALL, RATED M.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon, but I do have a pool!**

**

* * *

**"Mina! I don't want to go out in _this!_" Usagi pointed down to the hot pink bikini she was wearing. "We're at a pool party with _boys_!"

"And? That's the point! You were complaining about not having a boyfriend, so I put you in a sexy bikini. You'll get tons of attention!"

"Ugh, Mina!" Usagi whined, but her complaints fell on deaf ears as Mina walked out of the bathroom and back toward the backyard where a party awaited. Usagi moaned and grabbed her folded towel, keeping it square on her chest- where it would stay until she got back into some decent clothing! Taking a step out of the bathroom, she bumped into a warm, wet body. They both nearly fell, but the person caught her with an arm as the other swung to grab the wall. She was soon pinned to the frame of the bathroom door by the person. She opened her tightly shut eyes to find a very, very attractive male chest against hers. The towel had somehow made it to their feet. She slowly scanned the torso before looking up to the owner's face. Usagi's eyes widened. "M-Mamoru?" she cried. She had no idea he was so… toned and… hot! That small crush she had on him suddenly grew ten times bigger.

"Are you alright?" he smirked. She could tell by his voice that he saw that she was checking him out. Her face went back to his chest, unable to not look at it again and to avoid his eyes.

"Y-yes… I-I'm fine…" she mumbled. She blushed; many wanton thoughts had filled her head when she felt the wet body on hers, the sexy chest against hers. Like that vision she had of being under him and moaning and kissing him. She mentally squealed and pushed the thought away.

She lifted her chin again and realized that his face was centimeters from hers. His damp hair was in his eyes, and a bead of water dripped from his forehead and to his cheek. She watched it as it slowly decended his face and finally traced his upper lip. Oh, how she wanted to be that drop right now. She wondered vaguely what he would taste like.

Mamoru hadn't intended to get Usagi stuck between him and a door, especially if he knew that by getting into his position, his crush for her would grow into a sexual attraction. Not that he hadn't had one with her before, but this attraction was suddenly very, very strong. Giving into the urge, his eyes wandered downward. Then widened. Her breasts right up against him, pushing them upward just a little, and the hot pink bikini on her small but voluptuous form left almost nothing to the imagination. In that moment, his imagination was working so hard. He could see her moaning and thrashing about underneath him as he caressed and sucked on her breas-

Her heavy breathing woke him from his trance, his eyes went back up to her face, which was facing his again. Her lips were parted and slightly dry from her panting. That is, until she licked them. He watched her pink tongue slowly trace her lips, his own tongue doing the same to his own subconsciously. He looked up to her eyes and found them to be staring at his lips. He returned his gaze to her pink lips and dipped his head lower-

"YO, USAGI! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" they heard a high-pitched squeal from around the corner and both of them stopped immediately. Their eyes widened when they realized what they were about to do.

"Well…" he started. "A-are you going swimming?" he asked, eyes still going back to her lips.

"Yeah… are you? Oh, wait! Uh, well, you're obviously swimming 'cause you're all wet and-" she stopped when his face broke out into a large smile. She could feel his breath on her face as he chuckled lightly. Her lips tingled as he replied. Was his face getting closer? Please tell her it was!

"Yeah." he coughed. "I just had to use the bathroom…" He scratched his head. He didn't have to use the bathroom anymore. It was the farthest thing from his mind when she started to stand up straight, her chest pushing on his even more. Her face got very close to his and she put her head down so she didn't kiss him (to his disappoinment). Soon she was turning and exiting the doorway. She looked down at the floor, then bent over to get her towel. Mamoru surpressed a groan.

"I-I'll see you out there, then." she said before sprinting away from him and toward the backyard.

…

Usagi's breathing increased as she thought back to the man that was currently in the house. What was with this sudden attraction to him? Why did she want to kiss him so bad in that moment that she almost tackled him to the floor? AND THE IMAGES SHE GOT IN HER HEAD WHEN HE WAS THAT CLOSE TO HER! She shook her head to prevent more coming to mind. She was outside now, on the deck, watching the people below in the pool splash and swim. A couple was in the corner of the pool making out and a few people were having a splash fight. A beach ball flew from one side of the pool to the other, and laughter emitted from the space beneath the balcony, or the porch. It was refreshing to be away from people, but still watch them. The blonde was anticipating the moment when she'd see Mamoru walk out to the pool. She then heard the door behind her slide open and turned. Her eyes went wide and her cheeks became a deep red.

"M-Mamoru…" she said. Her voice sounded husky and slightly deeper, scaring her. What was wrong with her voice? He seemed to notice the difference, too, 'cause his eyes went darker at it.

Mamoru found Usagi on the deck overlooking the party. She was obviously avoiding Mina and… him? He wasn't sure. But he went out onto the deck. And when she said his name in an inadvertently sexual tone, he froze. Did that just leave _her_ lips?

"I… uh…" he needed an excuse! "Mina, uh, and Rei want you… downstairs…" he said quickly. He walked across to her. She held the green towel she bent over for earlier to her chest, something he didn't like entirely. She nodded.

"I figured. They just want me to go party down there in this." she motioned her finger toward her skimpy bikini. Mamoru scanned her and realized that he would NOT want some of his college friends oggling her the way he was earlier. He felt that he was the only man who could do that, but realized that they were just friends. She didn't belong to him. But they seemed to be more than friends earlier in the bathroom… "You okay?"

Usagi noted the sudden sad look to his blue eyes and grew concerned.

"Hm? Oh. Yeah. I'm fine."

"Mamoru…" she started after a minute, "will you come downstairs with me?" she asked. She was nervous to go down there in such a stringy bikini in front of all of those college guys alone. If he were by her side, she'd feel slightly more comfortable. She wasn't sure why, for she had caught him staring at her often (very often since he came out here). But she secretly liked it when he stared and how his eyes darkened every time he caught a glimpse of her chest.

Mamoru nodded immediately, her scared tone instantly concerning him. He wanted to do nothing but take her away from the party and protect her from his horny roommates. She smiled and walked to the door.

…

"There you are! See? It's not that bad. You'll get used to it, I promise!" Mina said, taking Usagi's towel from her chest and throwing it to a bench. "Hop in the pool!" she said, turning back to gossip with Rei. She looked around at the people, most of them older than her by a few years. The men there were overly flirty she could tell because most of them stood by a woman's side, arms around them and smirks planted on their faces. She caught a few guys glancing at her as she walked a little more into the party and shivered. Then she felt a chest against her back and gasped. She turned to find Mamoru behind her, eyes not focused on her. He was looking (glaring?) at the guys she saw looking at her. She approached the pool confidently, dipping a foot in to test the temperature. It was pretty warm. There were people everywhere; not even a foot of space was in the pool. But she managed to get *some* space cleared so she could climb in. She suddenly felt herself being pulled by her hand and fell into the water, screaming as she went. Everyone's laughter muted as her ears were covered by the water. She tried to swim up, but found someone to be in the way. She swam up and up, but legs and arms were blocking her from reaching air.

"Hey!" Mamoru shouted at some guy who managed to grab Usagi's wrist and pulled her under the water. He gave the man a horrible glare and waited for Usagi to pop up all angry and upset. But after a minute, she hadn't come up. Mamoru was starting to worry a lot, and got into the pool. There was barely any room for him to get in! He looked below in the water and didn't find a familiar blonde anywhere.

His hands began to search underwater, being especially careful of people's behinds and other body parts that would result in him getting slapped or punched if he even went near them. He found a hand and pulled. A strange woman came up and quirked an eyebrow. He turned around, his cheeks heating up. He continued his search until he felt someone kick his leg repeatedly. He went under and grabbed hold of the person and brought them up to the surface.

Usagi had been under water for more than a minute and a half now, and she was getting dizzy from lack of air. She kicked people, but they only moved slightly. Not enough to let her through. She kept kicking and kicking, noting how her legs were going tingly and her vision blacking out. Suddenly she felt arms encircle her waist and grabbed onto the person, legs wrapping around their torso and arms holding theirs. Soon they were out of the water, and she took a long, deep breath. The action caused a bunch of coughs to come out. The blonde realized that she was wrapped around Mamoru in a provocative way, blushing furiously. The most intimate part of her was just above his most intimate part, making her pant nervously. He started to walk toward the edge of the pool. He sat her down on the edge, still in between her legs.

"I- I- …thank you, Mamoru…" she said after a moment.

"You're welcome, Usagi." he said. She swung her arms around him then and gave him a huge hug (partly because he just saved her life, and because she needed to be closer to him).

"I'm going to go get dressed. Meet me in there in 5 minutes." she whispered into his ear. The blonde needed to touch him again. She needed to kiss him, and if there weren't any people around them now, she would've. She felt him shiver and smiled. He nodded, slightly turned on by the sentence no matter how innocently she meant it. Actually, he wasn't sure what she was going to do, which only helped to add on to his feelings. She slowly got up from the edge and walked back toward the house.

"Usagi!" Mina hissed. She followed her into the house. The sliding glass door was shut and Mina dragged the other blonde into the kitchen. "I saw you getting up close and personal with Mamoru over there! What's going on?"

"He just helped me out of the pool, Mina."

"That's it? Why would you hug him as if he saved your life or something, then?"

"Because he did. The pool wasn't a good idea…" she mumbled.

"What happened?"

"Someone pulled me in and I couldn't get back up."

"Oh, shit. I'll tell everyone to calm down. I'm so sorry, Usa." Mina put a hand on Usagi's shoulder, truly sorry that the overly excited people outside were so riled up they decided to play stupid and drown someone.

"Thanks, Mina."

"Mhm! I'll make sure nothing ever happens to you again!" Mina waved and left the kitchen. She went out the backdoor, and soon afterward Mamoru entered. Usagi quickly dashed to the bathroom.

…

Mamoru wasn't sure of what to expect when he entered the home. Was she just going to get dressed and hang out with him, or were they going to leave? Or something?

He rounded a corner and found the bathroom door open, the light from the room flooding the dark hallway. He turned to look back and made sure no one was following him or in the room that the hallway opened up to. When he turned back around, Usagi was up against his body again, much like the position they had earlier with the door, but this time she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and circled his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer. She slowly pushed him toward the nearest wall and got on her tippy toes.

"Kiss me, Mamo-chan." she said, eyes switching from his eyes to his lips. He obeyed and claimed her lips with his own. She moaned lightly, her mouth opening a little to deepen the kiss. Finally! The feel of his lips on hers just made her shudder in copied her movements, loving the feeling of her fingers in his hair and her body pressed up on his. Her lips were soft and sweet- he could kiss them forever. Usagi tightened her arms around him. His kiss was so sweet and romantic. His hands slowly caressed her waist as they kissed. Mamoru slowly led them toward the bathroom, making sure that he didn't break contact with her lips. His hands found her hips and he lifted her body up onto the counter. He turned away to shut the door before returning to Usagi who smiled at him seductively as he stood between her legs. They resumed kissing, their passion increasing by the second. His tongue gently traced her bottom lip, and she automatically opened her mouth to him. He smiled and intensified the kiss even more.

A knock came on the bathroom door. They both froze before Mamoru pulled away from her and answered.

"Yeah?"

"Dude, hurry up. I gotta use the pisser." They heard the person's footsteps slowly retreat from the door before breaking out into giggles.

"C'mon, let's ditch this party." Mamoru said, helping Usagi down from the counter. She nodded and gathered her clothing before leaving the bathroom with Mamoru. A few minutes later, they left the house together, hand in hand and now dating.

* * *

**That one was extremely long. It was fun to write overnight, too. Now I think I shall take a two hour nap and somehow survive the rest of the day without passing out. **

**Please review! **

**Love, **

**Sailor Moon Has Balls**


	17. Kisses on the Trail

**So, I replied to someone saying that within an hour of the review, I would have this one uploaded, but my computer started freaking out and I had to shut if off for the night. I'm SO sorry! But now it's here!**

**Anyways…**

**This one is nice and hot for some of you who requested a more erogenous** **chapter. And it gets pretty sexy! ^^**

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer still applies.**

**

* * *

**Usagi peeped her head out of her tent. She looked around the camp. No one was out. It was as silent as death outside, and she smiled weakly. She exited and turned to round her tent, which was on the out skirts of the camp. She walked down a dirt trail through the trees she had found about a week ago and found a large rock. She sat atop it and pulled out a small case from her bra. Opening her communication device (which had buttons on one side and a pocket on the other), she petted the rose petal in the pouch with a finger. They hadn't had a battle in so long, about a month, and the last one was crazy. The youma they battled nearly killed her, but if it wasn't for Tuxedo Mask, she wouldn't be there now, looking down at the deep red petal she had to save. She had to see it tonight after a bad dream she just had of that youma coming back and trying to kill her again. She shivered- such a horrible dream…

"What are you doing, Odango?" she heard a deep voice ask. Her head flew up, her hair flipping back. Her hand automatically snapped shut and clenched the pink communicator in her hands. She looked to the owner of the voice and her eyes grew wide. The dream she had completely left her memory.

_Shit! It's Mamoru! And he's… s-shirtless?_ She stood instantly and hid the device behind her back. She didn't realize that she had decided to go out there in just her underwear, thus making no effort to cover her lace-clad chest and silky short shorts. Her secret was more important to her than hiding her thin body from his wandering eyes. She couldn't help but look him over as well, noting how sexy he looked with the light glow of the moonlight on him.

"Well?" he asked after a minute. She then realized that he asked a question and scrambled to answer it.

"I-I was looking a-at a… a, uh…" she trailed off, unsure of what to say. Her communicator didn't look like anything earthly that he might recognize. A calculator, maybe, but it still looked foreign. He walked closer to her and eyed her suspiciously. She wanted to look down, but knew that if she did she'd see that chest again. "I come out here t-to relax…" And she didn't know what she'd do if she saw it close to her. His arms went around her bare waist and slowly slid down her back to her rump. She gasped as he gave a little squeeze before reaching her hand and plucking the communicator from her strong hand without a sweat. His hands slithered back to her front until his skin stopped all contact as he scanned the object. She watched his fingers trace the gold crescent on the front of it. He held it out to her, and her trembling hands took it back. He looked up from her hands to her face, letting his gaze pause momentarily on her chest.

"How often do you come out here?"

"Uh… every once in a while…"

"Do you always come out here in this, uh," he reached over and latched a finger in her bra strap, pulled it, and snapped it back to her skin. She jumped at the almost pain and the warmth of his finger. "limited amount of clothing?" She blushed, looking down to her breasts. She could feel his dark gaze burning a hole through the lace of her bra.

"I, uh, w-well, one time I came out here in only a sheet 'cause, you know, my clothes were in the laundry cycle and I wanted to relax and I-" she stopped, realizing that she was babbling. She was making herself look like a fool in front of him! "Umm… yeah…" She tucked the communicator in between her hip and underwear. The plastic was beginning to make her palms sweat.

No clothes 'cause of the laundry cycle? The image of her wrapped up in his dark silk sheets back home naked popped up in his head. Heat traveled up his neck, threatening to show in his face.

The blond ran a hand through her hair in attempt to relax. This man was making her nervous as hell. Her chest heaved as she took in a deep breath, and she couldn't help but notice how his eyes watched her every move like a hawk. Then she suddenly wondered, why did he grab her? It's Mamoru! They were supposed to be enemies!

"Mamoru… why did you grab me?"

The question caught him off guard. It was obvious why. This girl he marked off as a waste of his time was pretty hotunder her baggy clothing she was wearing on this trip. And seeing her in that lace with her hair (not in her usual Odangos) trailing down her smooth looking back… He was desperate to touch her. He knew very well why he did grab her. He just didn't know how to answer without coming off as a creep.

"I… don't know." he lied. She frowned.

"There must be a reason for you to grab me like that!" she began, kinda frustrated that he was lying.

"Wanna know the reason, Odango?" he whispered, using her dreaded nick name again. Her head bobbed up and down. He smiled down at her quirked eyebrow before tackling the blond to the ground, lips making contact with her neck. She yelped as she felt herself falling to the ground. She landed with a thud, and then was squished by his body as it smashed into hers. Her discomfort was suddenly forgotten when she felt him kiss her neck. Her back arched into him as he touched his tongue to her pulse. One of his arms slipped under her to wrap around her waist while the other's extremity groped her stomach, fingers barely grazing the bottom of her right breast. She moaned into the air, her eyes clenched shut and her head lolled to the side. He kissed up her outstretched neck until he reached her ear. "Does that answer your question?" he whispered, biting her ear slightly. She moaned again, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. She nodded quickly. He lightly licked the lobe. As a response, Serena dug her red nails into the skin of his back. The pleasure of being kissed like this by him felt so nice. Especially since she'd had a teensy crush on him ever since she bumped into him that day on the way to the arcade back in Tokyo. Okay, so it wasn't a teensy crush… It was kinda big… Especially right now…

His lips trailed back down her neck, dipping to kiss her chest. He slowly came back up to her jaw and then pulled away to look at her face. Her brows her furrowed, her eyes were shut tight, and her lips were parted, letting out short, breathy pants. She looked extremely sexy. He sat up, getting away from her before he could do anything more to the teen. He could take her right then and there if she'd let him! Her eyes flew open and watched him fly back. She sat up, feeling her back pulse, as there were imprints of the little pebbles that were on the ground in her flesh.

"I-I'm sorry…" she said quickly. _D-did that really happen? Was Mamoru-baka just... k-kissing her? _The strap of her bra was hanging down on her arm and her hair was dusty from the dirt below. Her face was red and her neck was glistening with sweat and some of his saliva. He groaned.

"It's not your fault…" He said. His pants were suddenly very tight in the crotch area.

"Why… why'd you stop?" she asked. What? She had to wonder! Things were going great just then! When he pulled away and sat back, she almost flew to him and began kissing him in the same way he just had her.

"Because… we'd…"

"Oh…" she was perfectly fine with that at that moment! Feeling all embarrassment wash away, she was left with a determined bravery that made her crawl over to him. "Just kiss me once before we stop completely…" she commanded him. His breath hitched as she leaned over him, her face close to his. He grabbed her head and kissed her lips, rolling her over and getting back on top of her. She opened her legs to get him closer to her, and he lightly groaned into her mouth. She moaned in response, her mouth opening when his tongue demanded it. She felt the bulge in his lower torso against her and rocked her hips once. The pressure in her belly was the second thing on her mind, the first thing him, and she wanted to get rid of it somehow. Her buck caused them both to moan at the friction caused in their most intimate parts. She threw her head back. He could only think of touching her and getting her to moan. His hand crept up on her breast and he lightly squeezed, earning a cry from the woman beneath him. He began kissing her neck again and slowly made his way to her breasts. He kissed one of the mounds just above the edge of her bra.

"Mamoru!" she cried out his name. The said man growled after hearing his name leave her lips in such an erotic tone. She thrust her chest toward his face. He slipped his hand beneath her and unhooked her bra, his mind foggy from his arousal. He took the piece of lingerie and threw it to the side. When he returned to her chest, he kissed her newly bared skin all over before taking a rigid nipple into his mouth and sucking. She moaned, biting her bottom lip. She found his dark locks and rung her hands through them, holding his head in place as he circled his tongue around the point at the center of her breast. He smiled, excited that he was the one making her arch her back and moan his name like that.

Feelings of pleasure were rushing through her body. They felt so good! But they also helped her to realize what could happen if they continued.

"M-Mamoru…" she started. He mumbled against her skin, 'causing her to moan.

"Hm?" he asked, switching breasts. She pulled his head up to her level and looked into his eyes.

"We… we need to stop…" she said. Her body was screaming to continue their activities, but her mind overpowered it. They couldn't. Not here. Not now. He nodded, slightly disappointed, but happy that she said something before he lost_ all_ control. He began to sit up and watched her follow him, her arms slipping from his neck and going to hide herself from him. He gently grabbed her arms and rubbed circles with his thumbs on the inside of her wrists.

"No need to hide yourself," he said, pulling her closer. Soon she was in between his legs on her knees, her breasts against his hot chest. "You're beautiful…" he whispered, pecking her once. She smiled up at him, a blush gracing her cheeks. She turned to lean on her left hand, grabbing her bra from the dirt behind her. When she returned to a straightened position, Mamoru had his lips on hers and began kissing her senseless again. Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck, her bra dangling from her fingers. His hands found her waist and he pulled her close. When she pulled away, he began kissing her jaw and ear.

"Mamoru…" Usagi said in a playful, warning tone. Her arms came down and held his arms, letting him kiss her a few moments longer. "C'mon… We've been out here for more than a half hour… They'll wonder where we are." she was referring to the large group of school kids down the path. They were taking a two week trip up into the mountains for a large science project. "Especially when the teachers… come by… to…" her words were more spaced and breathy as his hands began exploring her body again. Her eyes slowly closed. "Check o-on us…" His hands suddenly were off of her.

"That's true. We should get back." She opened her eyes and giggled. He stood, bringing her up with him. Mamoru coughed. "I'll turn around." Her brows furrowed in confusion. He pointed to her bra.

"Oh!" he chuckled and turned. She quickly put on the under garment, tapping on his shoulder when she finished. He turned back to her and held out his hand. She took it immediately and they walked back down the trail at their own pace toward the camp site, oblivious to the pink "calculator" on the ground behind them.

* * *

**What'd you all think? **


	18. Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 18 is here! **

**Disclaimer is still there, people.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**"Do I torture you that much?" he asked, looking over the blonde. Her hair was disheveled, her eyes red and an odango missing. She tiredly looked up at him.

"No. I just haven't slept in 48 hours." Usagi said, running a hand through her light locks. He nodded.

"You can go to sleep, y'know."

"I'm fine." she didn't want to fall asleep there, afraid that he would do something to her while she slept- like draw a Sharpie mustache or something. She blinked slowly, the feeling of her eyes shut so tantalizing.

"Odango…" he whispered, walking over to her. She was leaning on his counter, arms folded, eyes sleepy and form hunched over in exhaustion. He stood before her, looking down at her face. She looked up at him, her blue irises standing out more because of her inflamed eyes. "You can sleep. I won't do anything to you, I promise." he said. She looked down. She wanted to sleep so bad. She was so tired that she could feel her body beginning to produce more adrenalin just to keep her awake.

"I…" she couldn't finish her sentence, couldn't think of what she was going to say. "Mamoru…" she said before fatigue finally caught up with her and she fell forward into his arms. He caught her, smiling lightly. Poor thing was very sleepy, and it was only 7:30 in the morning. Since she got to his house 2 days before, as her parents were heading out of town and her friends weren't able to care for her, he was stuck with her- something he was fine with, she had refused to sleep, afraid he'd do something to her. He wouldn't even dream of doing anything to her that she wouldn't want. He stayed up with her, trying to coax her into sleeping. He offered her his bed, a nice heated water bed, complete with him on the couch so she didn't feel uncomfortable, but she refused and stayed awake, surviving on late night television shows and a few sodas she had brought with her. He grabbed her and held her bridal style, going to his bedroom. He layed her down gently on the bed. Once she was under the covers and soundly sleeping, he watched her silently. She was so beautiful. How he wished he had he courage to tell her that while she was awake and in his arms. He felt the urge to lay down next to her, and did so. He stayed out of the covers and just laid next to her, watching her eyes move under her lids. A dream. He vaguely wondered if that dream was about him, or if he was in it at all. A guy had to wonder while his crush was asleep in his bed! Mamoru watched as her lips twitched. They were so sweet looking that he could imagine her tasting like strawberries and cream. He continued to watch her and gently push strands of hair out of her face, revelling in how soft it was and how smooth her skin looked.

"You're so beautiful, Usako," he murmured. Placing a light kiss to her forehead, he soon fell asleep next to her, the image of her face imprinted into his mind forever.

…

Much later that evening, around 9, Usagi awoke to a warm chest against her. Arms were around her, holding her to that very chest. She blinked and looked up from the chest to find Mamoru sleeping peacefully, a slight smile on his face. She smiled lightly and pushed some of the hair out of his eyes. She traced his facial features with a fingertip. The blonde couldn't help but lean over and kiss his lips gently. He looked so cute asleep. His brows furrowed every once in a while, replaced by a light smile and mumble. His hair fell into his eyes and he looked boyishly sweet.

"Thank you, Mamo-chan." she whispered, using the little secret nick name she gave him a few days ago, when her crush on him really began to grow. He'd stayed up with her and tried to take care of her, despite her stubborn protests. And he thought she was very beautiful. Her heart clenched with excitement and love for the man next to her, and she waited for him to wake up by patiently studying his face under the moonlight that snuck through his window.

* * *

**IT WAS SO CUTE! I wrote it while listening to a lullaby version of "If I Fell" by The Beatles (the lullaby is by Jason Falkner- I'd look it up. It's so beautiful!), so naturally I had to have moonlight and morning sunlight and a lot of fluff. But I hope you guys liked it. It wasn't as provocative as my last two chapters, but it was sweet. **

**REVIEW.**


	19. That Happened, Right?

**Here's a cute one =)**

**Disclaimer still applies.**

**

* * *

**He fell on top of her, both of them gasping as they hit the sidewalk. Mamoru's mind filled with concern that his heavy body had crushed her petite one.

"Are you alright?" he asked, propping himself on his elbows above her to see her face. Her face was scrunched in pain. "Usagi!" he rolled right off of her then. He sat up, hunched over the girl and watched her eyes carefully. Her nose relaxed, soon followed by her eyes. Bright blue orbs suddenly appeared, and he was staring right into them. He was captivated. He had never seen the Odango with such a relieved expression on her face. Her wide, crystal eyes stared up into his and her mouth was slightly parted. Usagi took a breath, watching him as he sighed in relief. "I thought I knocked you out right there." he said, scratching his head.

_Not physically…_ she thought as the words left the face above hers. She mumbled, trying to come up with a reply. He smiled and leaned down, his lips grazing her cheek and ear. Gently, he kissed the skin at the junction of her neck and jaw. She gasped. "Mamoru?" she whispered, shocked. WAS HE DOING WHAT SHE THINKS HE WAS DOING?

He murmured against her earlobe, "You're gonna be late for school." He quickly left her face and sat back. The black haired man held out a hand to her. She sat up on her elbows, looking at his hand skeptically. _Wait… what just happened?_ She reached for the hand regardless of the event. He pulled her up to a standing position, hand still in hers and chest pressed up against her. His hands itched to wrap around her body, but he held back. Running a thumb over her knuckles, he watched as the blonde's cheeks turned bright red before dropping her hand back to her hip. He smiled warmly and walked off, whistling on his merry way to where ever the hell he was going. She froze and ever so slowly turned the opposite way, legs trembling as she watched his long legs carry him down the sidewalk. His hideous pea-green jacket soon disappeared among the people in the crowded street ahead.

…

School was a blur behind Usagi's ocean eyes. Her hand held her head up so she didn't pass out. It must've been a dream… Yeah, that's it… She had just had a lovely dream before Luna jumped on her that morning and had it replaying in her head! She didn't think of the fact that she had a "dream" of Mamoru, her worst enemy. All she thought about was how much she wanted to fall asleep just so she could return to that "dream". Her eyes fell slowly closed, and instantly a movie played in her mind:

"_You're gonna be late." he pulled her hand to his lips, kissing each knuckle gingerly before slowly moving up her arm. She pushed his arms away and grabbed his shirt roughly. _

"_Screw school." she said between her teeth before pulling his face to hers. She kissed his lips with such a verocity that he stood in shock for a few seconds. Then his lips were moving wildly against hers, his arms wrapping around her waist, causing her body to be molded to his. Her arms hooked around his neck, fingers running through his hair and tugging slightly when his tongue touched her lips, begging for entrance. She let him in and saw bright lights as his tongue touched her own, fireworks and bells sounding. Usagi moaned softly, her body pressing into his harder-_

"TSUKINO-SAN!" Usagi jumped up at the loud shriek.

"Hm? Huh? What?" giggles followed.

"Sleeping in class AGAIN? That's twice this week! One HOUR of detention for you, mssy!"

"But Ms.-"

"No buts! One hour! Wanna make it two?"

"I wa-"

"TWO HOURS! Oh… Wait… I have a date… FINE. ONE HOUR. BUT YOU HAVE TO DO HOMEWORK THE WHOLE TIME!"

Usagi got a flash of her teacher with evil devil horns and green flames rising behind her, a chilling laugh leaving her throat as she looked to the sky in vengence.

"Fine." she groaned. More giggles errupted from the back of the class, and the woman up front gave a smack of her ruler to the cold desk.

"Anyway…" she singed, turning back to the chalkboard.

* * *

**I was thinking about school the other day ('cause summer vacation has driven me to madness, hence the daydreams about school!), and this little thing popped up. Why not write a kiss out of it?**

**Review!**


	20. You Wanna Bet!

**Hey, guys! I return with another kiss! **

**Disclaimer is STILL THERE, PEOPLE! **

**

* * *

**"Mamo-baka, I bet you I can beat you at that game."

"Oh do you now? Well, what if I told you I always win that game?"

"It wouldn't make a difference. I will win."

"What makes you so confident?"

"I was a champion at it for years."

"Was?"

"…Ami beat me at it…"

"Hah, so you're not the champion anymore?"

"No, I'm not, but I _can _beat you at anything!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, then it's a deal. MOTOKI."

The blond turned to find the two on their usual barstools, both staring at each other in the eye with malice. Mamoru had his arms folded while Usagi had a hand on her hip. He rolled his eyes.

"What?" he asked, walking over.

"Get the Connect 4 game out."

Annoyed with their antics, the man got the board out from the lowest shelf in the bar. When were they just gonna give in to the tension and date already? "Here." He threw the box onto the counter with a thud and went to go "check up" on his customers, but made sure to be in earshot. One, he wanted to know who won, and two, if they got into a pretty roudy argument (or even a steamy love scene) he'd be able to hear and kick them out!

The sliding sound of plastic against plastic filled the air around the couple, soon replaced by a soft click. The same sounds filled the air over and over again until a sharp intake of breath interrupted the continuous noise.

"Getting nervous?" he asked, watching her chew her bottom lip nervously.

"No! Never!" she said, putting a checker in one of the slots. She watched him contemplate her move. Then he chuckled. Usagi's eyes widened. "What? What?" she cried. He put a black checker into the standing board and waited for her to realize that he won. Her eyes widened. _This is impossible!_ she thought, double checking the aligned colors. "Aw, what? How did- but- but I- OOH!" she stood up, running her hands through her hair in frustration. He laughed, watching her cheeks turn red and her eyes grow angry.

"Told you I'd win!"

"Go on, rub it in. But just realize that I can win at EVERYTHING ELSE."

"Everything, eh?"

"Yes, _everything_." she said smugly, sitting back down on her stool.

"Like what?"

"Uh… at… at-at BEING FEMALE!"

"Does that mean you win at being male, too, Odango?" he asked, humor lacing his voice.

"Yes. I mean no! No!" He suppressed a giggle.

"See? You don't win at everything."

"But that doesn't mean that _you_ win at everything, either!"

"True. But I win at a lot of things."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Y'know the students my school have this little 'contest'."

"Oh?" her brow arched up. He smiled. Interest sparked!

"Yes. It's a contest for the most attractive students there."

"Pssh!" she scoffed at him. "Of course there is! _You'd_ make that crap up."

"I didn't, actually, a group of girls did. I also didn't make up the fact that I win it every time." he winked. She scowled, shivering involuntarily at his flirty, midnight eyes. She passed it off with a shake of her head.

"You're so pigheaded."

"It's true!"

"I don't see how you could win at being… _attractive_." she prolonged the word with an appalled tone, looking him over and folding her arms.

"No?"

"No! You're arrogant and rude and you pick on me!"

"Personality wise… what about physically?"

"You- I… You're _not_ my type. AT ALL. You'll never be attractive in my eyes, Chiba."

"You betting on that one, too, Tsukino?"

"What if I am?"

"I'd probably win again, Odango."

"Nuh-uh! I'm betting that even if you… kissed me right now to try to make me like you in that way, I'd be disgusted."

"Okay, then, it's a bet." his arms reached for her, his hands grabbing either side of her face to bring her lips to his. Her eyes went wide. She didn't expect him to actually do it! But she didn't find their predicament uncomfortable… no… not at all… Her eyes slowly closed, her lips tingling against his-

"A-hem." a throat was cleared, a shoe tapping. Usagi gasped and flew back away from Mamoru. They both turned their bewildered faces toward Motoki whose arms were folded. He was obviously trying not to smile… too much. "Hey, guys…" he said, watching them exchange looks. "Why don't you guys continue that in the backroo-" he started to ask.

"No, we're good, Motoki…" Mamoru said immediately, watching Usagi out of the corner of his eye. She nodded quickly, her face bright red. Motoki practically was brimming with happiness.

"Alright then." he turned away, walking away from them and into the kitchen. Once the door shut, he burst out laughing. The two turned toward each other, slightly confused about the kiss they just had.

"Umm."

"Are you disgusted?" he asked after a minute. Her brows furrowed in confusion before she began blushing even harder, her face as red as a tomato. Mamoru smirked and watched her begin stuttering and babbling. He placed a lingering kiss on her lips mid-sentence. When he pulled away, Usagi's eyes slowly opened again, their depths hazy. "I take that as a no."

"N-no…" she repeated, still looking at him like a love-struck fool. Then she sobered. "Augh, damnit!" he began laughing as she slapped her palm to her face to hide her embarrassment. "Are _you_ disgusted?" she questioned, curious about what he felt. Mamoru paused.

"No…" They stood there in an awkward silence for a few moments.

"Well…" Usagi coughed. "I have homework…" she said before running out the door faster than he could blink.

* * *

**I wanted to write something humorous, so I did! I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**REVIEW!**


	21. Fear's Kiss

**Takes place in first season.**

**Disclaimer still exists. **

* * *

Sailor Moon stood underneath the streetlight, looking around her. Late night battle in the middle of the city was always frightening- even more so than the monster she had just killed itself. Everything was dark but lit at the same time, hot but cold with ignorance, air cool but clogged with rotten garbage and smog. After she checked to make sure she wasn't being followed and that no one was near, she ducked into the alleyway a few feet away from her. It was pitch black, but she sensed a dumpster near by that she could propel herself off of to jump onto the safe roof tops above. Just a step into the alley and she heard a loud crack behind her. In fear, she began to run toward the dumpster, adrenaline running through her veins as she got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Just as she began to jump, her body hit something soft but hard and fell back to the cement with a loud thud. She felt her back become wet and realized that she had just fallen into the old rain water mixed with waste from the dumpster. _So disgusting! _She instantly got up from the water despite her now-sore back and scraped arm. The skin on her elbow tingled in pain as she wondered when the person showed up; she didn't sense someone there.

"Who are you?" she whispered, her eyes desperately searching the darkness to find the figure. Her heart pounded in her chest when she couldn't find the person. Where were they? Who were they? What were they going to do? She whipped around in circles, panic pulsating through her. An evil laugh penetrated the blanket of silence around her and she jumped.

"Sailor Moon, what are you doing in such a dangerous place?" a heated voice whispered right against her left earlobe. She shrieked and flipped around toward the entrance to the alleyway and saw a dark shadow there. "You know this is a bad part of town." the man said darkly. She gasped, recognizing the voice.

Endymion.

"Endymion." she stated calmly and confidently, hiding the true fear she felt in her heart. This was the first time she'd been with him face to face after his transformation. Sadness clouded her mind as she thought back to her crush and how he was lost to her enemy. _Evil bitch. _"I was just… relaxing from battle." she claimed. That was logical, right? For a senshi to want to wind down after heated combat in a dark, quiet alleyway? Right?

"In a dump?" he asked. She saw his silhouette look around the darkness before turning back to her.

"It's quiet." she said, bringing her hands together at her middle to twiddle her fingers. She felt the evilness pouring off of him, instantly making her feel awkward and upset.

"Quiet, eh?" Her eyes had adjusted to the blackness a bit more now, and she could make out the features of his face. She saw his body come closer to hers, making her breath catch in her throat. Her body became instantly aware of his every move, every twitch of his finger, every blink. His eyes were darker now and no longer held that warmth. They were cold and black, boring into her own cerulean pair as his body inched a little closer.

"What do you want?" she asked him in a whisper. Her feet wanted desperately to turn and run from him, but she knew he'd catch her. She couldn't get away.

"You know what I want, Sailor Moon. I think the Dark Kingdom has made that obvious."

"The Silver Crystal." she said. Her fingers continued to twine and move nervously as he surveyed her.

"Yes, that."

"Have you been stalking me?" Endymion smirked at this question.

"I don't _stalk _you. This is the first time I've actually decided to follow you. Figured I could maybe get the crystal out of you somehow." Sailor Moon scowled at this. How? Killing her? …Raping her? She internally grimaced.

"Like hell you will." she said angrily, folding her arms tight around her.

"Yeah?" he smiled, watching her eyes flip from anger to fear as his hands grabbed her shoulders and pushed her to the side of the building. His body followed hers, pinning her to the wall to keep her from moving. She hissed as her cut up arm hit the greasy wall. Infection was sure to build up there now. Endymion could feel her chest rise and collapse as she breathed rapidly. "Scared, Moon girl?" he whispered, his face so near to hers.

"No." Sailor Moon was scared as a mouse being cornered by a cat. Her gut told her that something was going to happen, and she hoped to the powers that be that it wasn't going to be bad. Her thoughts were interrupted by his laugh. How could his once warm chuckle turn into such a cold howl?

"You are too. I can sense it." _Then why ask, dummy? _Her mind supplied. Looking into his all-too familiar face made her think back to her quarrels with him, his flirtatious smirk, that stupid piece of hair that would fall into his eyes as he laughed at her… Sailor Moon blinked back her dreams and stared at him in defiance.

"What do you want from me?" she asked again, holding back a shiver as his fingers brushed down her arms to her wrists.

"You know what I want. Give it to me. Now." he commanded, bringing her wrists to either side of her head roughly.

"I don't have it." she seethed. She had no idea where the stupid thing was! Or the Princess! _Gah, why couldn't she just pop up and help us already! Tuxedo Mask is gone, the world is going to hell! _

"Then who does?" he hissed back through his teeth, his face still barely a breath away from hers. She looked down at their bodies, afraid to look into his angry eyes. "Look at me, Sailor Moon." he said softer, his voice carrying that old warm tone he used to have. Her head whipped back up, eyes to his. His own were blue again… She gazed off into them, wistfulness- that same wistfulness she used to get looking into Mamoru's kind eyes- filling her. A hand of his went down to her shoulder from her wrist, gently caressing the large cut on her arm. Warmth spread over the wound and soon it healed. She gasped and looked over at her arm, watching the last of the blood disappear into the golden light coming from his palm. She looked back to him, confusion clouding her mind. Why would Endymion do such a thing? The man's eyes fell to her lips, making them tingle. His other hand cupped her cheek, stroking it softly. The slight doubt in her mind became fuzzy and her arms, as if moving on their own, went to his chest.

"Endymion…" she said under her breath. His lips pressed against hers sweetly and he brought her closer to his body. Sailor Moon sighed, her uniform slowly fading into a white gown. Neither noticed the change as their lips continued to mesh, their arms wrapping tightly around each other. Just as it was getting more passionate, however, Endymion groaned and broke away, throwing her body back to the wall. The gown on the teen's body instantly faded back into her uniform.

"Sailor Moon," he growled in frustration, wiping his lips on his sleeve. What was that then? His feelings of hatred for the enemy melted into love, and not Mamoru's puppy love for the girl either. It was deep, passionate love. "Give me the silver crystal." her magnificent eyes stared up at him, disappointment shining through. Her arms fell heavily from her chest to her hips

"I don't have it."

Endymion growled. His emotions were now raw and he could feel Mamoru's feelings coming out. "Shit." he ran a hand through his hair. "You're lying." he added, his frustration growing just as his feelings grew. She shook her head slowly. Damn kiss. He had to leave. Now. Before the man within broke out. "I'll be back for you, Sailor Moon." Endymion promised, teleporting away in barely a second. Sailor Moon stood there dumbfounded, her heart beating wildly. All she could think about was the kiss she just shared with the enemy and how she felt so utterly in love with him in that blissful second. She decided to leave for home and leapt to the roof.

_I'll save you._

* * *

**What do you guys think? This one I think is one of my favorites in this collection. Dark but sweet, like chocolate ;D  
**

**So, D:/:D?**


	22. Chocolate Caramel Swirl

**DISCLAIMER IS THERE AND WILL ALWAYS BE THERE.**

* * *

Usagi stumbled into the arcade, fanning herself with her hand. Her sweaty form sat down at a stool.

"It's so hot outside!" she groaned, panting. She heard someone sit down a stool down from her and looked over. She blinked. "Mamoru?"

"Yes, Odango?" he asked. She gawked at the man sitting at the counter, a chocolate ice-cream cone in hand.

"Are you eating ice-cream?"

"Obviously." he licked the cold, scrumptious treat. Usagi's mouth watered.

"Where'd you get it?" she asked.

"Motoki brought me the rest of the chocolate he had because he didn't like the caramel swirl or something." He continued eating.

"…is there anymore?" she asked hopefully, staring at the cone. It looked so delicious… She had a feeling that her usual chocolate milkshake wouldn't and couldn't compare to the caramel-ly goodness in his hand. She licked her lips subconsciously as he licked the dessert.

"Unfortunately no." he paused as he saw her tongue slowly trace her lips. He held in a groan and smirked instead when her eyes widened and disappointment spread over her face.

"What?" she cried. Her brows furrowed together. Somehow she had to get at least some of that ice-cream! Just to taste it…. It was certainly childish, but it looked so. Damn. Good. "Hey, Mamoru…" she said slyly, scooting to the stool in between them. He looked at her strangely. "Y'know, I have annoyed you for so long… almost a year now, right?" she asked, tracing her finger over his hand on the counter.

"…Yes." he answered slowly. Her eyes flickered from their hands to the ice-cream cone to his face. The ice-cream was beginning to melt onto the cone.

"And I think it's about time that I stopped annoying you, don't you think so?"

He wasn't sure how to answer. If she stopped annoying him, that would mean that they wouldn't have their daily quarrels. Over the past year, he had come to enjoy teasing her… making her cheeks turn red… her eyes darken with anger. It was quite amusing. If they didn't quarrel, would they just ignore each other? He couldn't bare that!

"I suppose." he shrugged, making sure that he wouldn't show his worry at all when he looked at her.

"Well… if you give me a lick of that ice-cream…" she smiled up at him.

"No, Usagi."

"Aw, but-! _You_ don't eat ice-cream, though!" she cried.

"Sure I do!"

"Since when? Ice-cream is too sweet for you." she folded her arms and glared at him. He shook his head and switched the cone from the hand closest to the girl to the other, not noticing her eyes fall to his chocolate-covered fingers.

"You're not getting any of this ice-cream, Odango." He said with a final tone.

"Oh yeah?" she grabbed his index finger and sucked the ice-cream off slowly. His eyes widened as he looked down at the girl, sheer determination on her face. Her eyes watched him as her mouth released his finger. His mind spun- _just what else could that sweet mouth do?_ He mentally slapped himself. _Mamoru! Do NOT think about that! _Her hands still held his as she licked the remaining ice-cream from her lips. His hand dropped the ice-cream cone and flew to her face, cupping her cheek as he pulled her up to his lips. He kissed her lips hungrily, slightly tasting the chocolate ice-cream. He barely felt her stiffen as he relished in the feeling of her lips on his, her nose barely touching his cheek. Her fingers squeezed his hand as she began to kiss him back. His right hand left her own to wrap around her waist, his sticky fingers gathering fuzz from her cotton shirt. He pulled her small body up against his. She stood as he pulled her, standing between his legs while his lips moved over hers. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders tightly, her nails digging into his skin when his tongue demanded entrance. It should bother her that they were moving so fast and kissing in public, but she couldn't bring herself to even think or care about what was happening at all. She could feel the hard muscle of his chest and arms that seemed to catch her every morning. Both of his arms now were wrapped around her waist tightly, his hands bunching up the fabric at her sides. A hand of hers twisted into the hair at his neck before pushing slightly at his shoulder. Their faces broke apart and Mamoru's eyes opened. "M-Motoki might c-catch us." she whispered, opening her eyes to look up into his dark ones. He nodded, looking back to the kitchen door. Thank God it was later in the afternoon and almost no one was in the arcade anymore. He then looked to the floor and smiled down at the ice-cream. She followed his gaze.

"Guess we both can't have any now." He looked back up at her face and laughed at the thumb print of chocolate on her cheek. He licked his finger and cleaned it off of her face.

"No, it's alright. I'm suddenly not in the mood for ice-cream." Mamoru smiled and bent down to pick up the cone. "I'll get the mop." she said before turning around to go toward the back room, making sure to sneak a glance at his ass before walking completely by.

* * *

**Hot. **

**Literally.**

**The kiss was sudden and out of nowhere, but I like the spontaneity of it. **

**What about you guys? :P**


End file.
